


Emergency Reassurance Desserts

by dapatty



Series: Cinnamon Verse [7]
Category: Leverage, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baked Goods, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: Set post Crisis on Infinite Earths because Kara needs to check on her favorite thieves.
Series: Cinnamon Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477688
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Emergency Reassurance Desserts

After dropping Kate back off in Gotham once they’d all parted ways from the Hall of Justice, Kara still felt like everything was topsy turvy and how it’d be really nice to have a slice of pie made by Eliot while Parker and Hardison chatted back and forth. 

She froze.

She hoped that in all their shifting of things they didn’t do away with her three favorite Robin Hoods. Because she couldn’t fix it if they had. 

A quick search on her phone revealed that the brew pup still existed under the same name. She didn’t look for them knowing that Hardison would have them hidden and looking would be a waste of precious time. She just hoped and took off, flying as fast as she dared. 

Practically appearing in the middle of the empty dining room in all her Supergirl regalia causing Hardison to flail and let out a near shriek might not have been the smoothest thing she could have done. 

“Kara, we talked about this and for the record that wasn’t a scream, it was a manly startle,” Hardison said, hands braced on the brew pup counter, face going from surprised pulling down to a frown from whatever he saw in her face.

“Sorry, I just,” she walked over and he wrapped her in a hug, holding tight. “You’re still real.” 

“Girl, yes, I am still very real,” Hardison said, giving her a little squeeze, before pulling back. “Do you need to talk about it? Or do you need a snack. Look, I’m getting you a snack. You’re freaking me out a little.” 

He kept his arm around her shoulders and led her past the bar back in to the kitchen.

“Damnit Hardison, I said it wasn’t ready,” Eliot grumbled, turning around only to freeze when he saw Kara, unthawing enough to give a grim smile. “I’ll make you some hot chocolate. Brownies okay?”

Kara nodded, swallowing around a lump in her throat. If Eliot and Hardison are here then Parker would be too. They’re all alive and whole and on the same Earth now. Out of everything else she’s having to get used to, finding them still the same was one of the biggest reliefs she’s had in awhile. 

“Taking her to the office or upstairs?” Eliot asked, reaching over to give Kara’s hand a squeeze. 

“Upstairs since that where Parker was and it’ll be quieter. You know, in case talking happens and then we need to plan someone’s financial demise,” Hardison said, all nonchalant, the hand on Kara’s bicep giving it a quick squeeze. 

“Good, I’ll be along in a minute,” Eliot said, letting her go and turning around to call a few orders to one of his chef’s for tomorrow’s brunch service while they didn’t even seem to be phased to see Supergirl in the slightest. Maybe she just swung by all the time as far as they were aware. Interesting. Or maybe you just reach a level of unflappable when your bosses were Eliot, Hardison, and Parker. 

Hardison steered her away to the service elevator as she pondered, her panic being replaced by fatigue. 

“I’m not even mad that you fought a giant cartoon bear without us,” Parker said, dropping down from the rafters in her climbing rig as they walked into the apartment. “That thing looked super creepy.”

“It was a little creepy,” Kara admitted and let out the last of the tension she was holding. “And not even the weirdest thing about the last couple days.”

“I bet,” Parker said, smile quiet as she hooked her arm through Kara’s elbow and led her toward the couch. “Not that you don’t look super cute in your super suit, but do you want to change? I have a feeling that we get a story and I’ve got a comfy pair of yoga pants. You can even steal one of Eliot’s hoodies. I’ll give you the softest one.”

“Nah, I’m fine thanks,” Kara said, sitting down between the two of them. “Might have an emergency and Kal has the new kids, so I’m kind of the on-call Super person.”

Hardison propped his legs on the coffee table just as Eliot walked in with a tray holding four mugs and a plate stacked high with brownies. He kicked at Hardison’s feet when he made his way over as Hardison tried to hide a smile. 

“So, what do you know about multi-verse theory?” she started.

“Well, only what I learned while I was with the Star Gate program,” Eliot said, off-hand, dispensing out cocoa and settling down into an armchair nearest to Hardison.

“I knew it!” Hardison crowed. “You were doing some hinky top secret Space stuff!”

“Well, this explains the feeling of deja vu I’ve had the past couple days,” Parker said, reaching Kara a brownie.

They were still so comfortingly them. She knew that once she was done talking about the multi-verse, they would want to take on Lex Luther and she didn’t know how she was gonna talk them out of it. Maybe she didn’t want to, but they couldn’t. Not yet. Not until she had a better handle on everything and even then. Well, that’s a problem for later, right now she got to eat an entire plate of brownies and enjoy the company of friends and tell a hero story.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, still on my bs of writing soft and silly crossovers in this verse.


End file.
